Her Empire
by Witch Princessa
Summary: A story about the daughter of Dracula, Cassandra, and her rise to power. It details the struggles she faces as she fights against slavery, is torn between love interests, the many battles to stay alive, and much more. This takes place just before Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and introduces some new characters of my own along with a new place. Contains sexual content. Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

_**Author's Notes:**___**Please review. I love feedback. It fills my heart with joy when someone takes the time to read my story and tell me what they think. –smile- I take the time to read each and every one of your reviews and at the end of the next chapter I will personally acknowledge you and thank you for taking the time to leave a review.**

**Her Empire**

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

I lay inside a posh, red velvet-lined coffin. It was pitch black inside it and my head rested on a matching red velvet pillow with white lace trim. I opened my softly glowing red eyes and peered in the darkness and stared at the heavy coffin lid that shut me in. I had no trouble seeing in the dark with a natural ability called infravision.

My skin was fair, without a scar or scratch. Flawless as some would say. My hair reached to the middle of my back and had the most beautiful curls you ever saw. It was a lovely shade of blonde with almost-white highlights that melded in so perfectly that they didn't stand out at all and complimented the overall color of my hair. My lips were rosy red and my eyes a shade of ruby that glowed softly in the dark. Everything about me drew both men and women in and said 'beautiful'. My body was curvy and slim but also toned. My scent was always pleasing.

I took in a deep breath, something I had not done in centuries. I placed both hands on the right side of the coffin lid and pushed to the left. With a little effort it began to budge and with a loud grinding sound it began to slide open. Once there was a big enough gap I got a better grip on the heavy lid and quickly shoved it off with ease. It landed with a loud thud and leaned against the coffin which was elevated above the floor with legs, much like a chair or bathtub. I remembered that the lid of the coffin held a red cross on it that covered the entire length of the lid.

I coughed as dust coated me and swung my legs over the edge of the coffin and hopped onto the floor, landing with a small thud, my dress and hair billowing a bit as I came down. I was still wearing the same black dress with gold trim and matching silken shoes I had been put to rest in.

I looked about. I quickly realized I was in my bed chambers. It was dimly lit with braziers that never go out, even when wet. Just the way I liked it. Unfortunately, it hadn't been touched for some time, maybe a century or so. Cobwebs and dust coated everything.

With one sweeping motion of my arm, dark magic came across the room like a shadow. It swept over everything before reaching the wall furthest from me all in a matter of seconds. Whatever the shadow passed over, it took with it all the dust and cobwebs, leaving everything spotless.

I smiled as the room regained it's comforting feel. Without the dust I could clearly see that it had been untouched by anyone since I 'died', as some would say. The room still was my favorite shades of purple, all complementing each other. Two couches faced each other in the center and a rich rug filled with purples, reds, and golds with a gold trim lay across the floor beneath them. The grand fireplace was still there and had not been torn down. Its' dark bricks and large mirror complemented the room with a mantle covered with various things that I had thought beautiful and worth keeping. The mirror above the fireplace was there to give the room a bit more lighting. In the far right corner was the larger door that would lead me into the corridor. My large bed was a lighter shade of purple than anything else in the room and the bed frame was gold. The coffin was between the bed and the couch. The corner to my right had a door leading to a privy. The far corner to my left had a vanity and dresser along with a shade to change behind. The corner to my left held a shrine with a step. The wall here made a sharp turn outward to make room for the shrine. On the step a coffin was propped up against the wall. Many candles and herbs were ever-lit on their respective places and holdings that were carved into the stone of the shrine. The lid of this coffin also had a red cross that ran its' length. The shrine took up the entire left corner.

I walked toward the second coffin. "My Guardian." I stood a few feet from the shrine and waited patiently as the door of his coffin grinded a bit before the lid flew down and landed just in front of the shrine, missing me by inches. I didn't even flinch. He stepped down and looked at me from beneath his dark blue helmet. I was an average sized woman for my time, standing at five feet. My Guardian towered over me at six feet.

"My queen." he stated with only a hint of longing in his voice.

"Hello, my dear." I smiled warmly.

"Hello, my queen." It was hard to tell with the helmet on his head but I could see that he was looking at me longingly.

Sadness washed over my face but only for a second. I regained my composure and smiled. "Shall we?"

"Yes.." He sighed, making his dark blue armor clink. His longing was unchanged by time. "Your probably dying to sate your thirst." He took my hand in such a way that made me smile. "Such a beautiful smile."

I couldn't help but blush at that and my smile grew wider only to fade when my throat began to burn. I was beginning to feel the effects of awakening. 'How long was I out..?' I wondered to myself as we walked out of the bed chambers and into the corridor. The burning in my throat grew more and more until it was almost unbearable. 'Must have been a long time for me to lust for blood this badly..' I thought as we walked along the quiet and empty halls. The only noise was the clinking of his armor.

I could sense a presence trailing us and I made a slight nod to my guardian who went a little ways ahead to leave me to my own devices. I walked a little slower as my trailer grew near. Finally I stopped, pretending to admire a painting, and the trailer made a lunge in an attempt to put me in a chokehold. What they weren't expecting, however, was my reflexes. I waited for the opportune moment and with lightening speed I was behind him and held him in a chokehold in less than a second. Just from his scent I could tell that he was human.

"Your human. Hmm... There have never been humans here. Why are you here? What year is it? Are there more of you? If so, where?" He gave up all struggle as my words sank in. He was obviously waiting for the opportune moment to bolt since I was no match for him.

He struggled to get the words out as I held him tightly. I loosened my grip only enough so he could talk. He spoke with crude grammar. "We rule this castle. Came here many years ago. Fought off many monsters. Monsters still roam this place. Year is 2000. We dwell in area around castle entrance. Let go.. Please..." When his pleas didn't get him any where he began complimenting me. "Lady smell good.. Lady's voice pretty..." He continued to shower me with compliments in attempt to talk his way out of my hold or at least break me down enough so he could break free. Unfortunately for him, although nice, compliments wouldn't get him anywhere.

I grew bored after he ran out of compliments and bit into his neck. He tried to scream but I crushed his throat. I sucked every drop of blood from his body before letting his corpse fall to the ground, shock of his last moments still in his eyes. In that instant, my guardian was at my side. I smiled, not even a hint of blood on my mouth as it had all been swallowed and was digesting.

I let out a happy sigh as the burning in my throat had ceased. "We've been out for many centuries. The year is 2000. Humans have colonized here at the entrance and the area around it. This provides me with a unique opportunity.."

"How so?" he asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Well, Alastor, my dear. This allows me to see how humans work and I can bend or shape things to my will as this is my castle with my demons. I can kill them all. Which, while rather funny, will not provide me with lasting entertainment. I want to see how humans run dynasties. I want to see how they claw for power. All the while I want to be in control and to see it all. I have a few ideas but I'll need the humans on my side if I am to go through with this."

"Your definitely the daughter of Dracula with your thinking... Maybe.." he started, his hands moved to the small of my back as he pulled me close, his armor clinking. "I can finally claim you as mine.. Once the setback has been taken care of."

I smiled. It was one of the things I always wanted. "Yes.. Perhaps so. Let's find out who's in charge."

He let me go and offered his hand as a proper escort which I gladly took. "Let's find out, my lovely Cassandra."


	2. Chapter 2 Search

_**Author's Notes: **_**Please review. I love feedback. It fills my heart with joy when someone takes the time to read my story and tell me what they think. –smile- I take the time to read each and every one of your reviews and at the end of the next chapter I will personally acknowledge you and thank you for taking the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 2 Search**

We made our way through the unusually quiet halls. Normally, demons would be stalking every corridor but there were none in sight. It saddened me greatly but I could understand the need for survival for the humans. It quelled my rage only enough so I wouldn't slaughter each and every one of their kind.

Finally Alastor broke the long silence, "They sure killed a great number of the demons. The humans must be in great numbers to drive them back as far as your bedchambers."

"It would appear that way." I said solemly.

He took a glance at me before returning his gaze to his front. My arm slung around his as he escorted me. "Can you hear that?" he said as we both stopped and listened. "It's coming from the room up there."

We both quickened our pace as we resumed walking and opened the appointed door. I looked down the staircase for a second before making my way down. I was taking my time in an attempt to act human, even though I was both excited and enraged. It was working.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you here before. Are you one of 'them'? You seem to be human." came a male voice from the shadows. I could see him and many others clear as day thanks to my natural night vision. I pretended to be surprised and took in a gasp as if to scream. A hand was immediately over my mouth as the man who seemed to be the leader was behind me. "I really don't want to kill you. Please, don't draw attention. We're the closest to the demons and are hiding from 'them'. Last thing we need is both at our doorstep." he sounded honest and I could tell from his heartbeat that he was telling the truth. 'And they said acting wouldn't get me far.' I thought to myself as I nodded at the man.

As soon as he was given a reassurance torches were lit. He let me go and I hid behind Alastor. Alastor had begun acting as well. "We don't want trouble. We don't know how we got here but this place isn't any ordinary castle. I am Alastor and this is my dear friend, Cassandra. We just want to make it out of here alive." after saying this Alastor held me behind him while I peaked out from between his arm and his side, pretending to be frightened.

The man seemed relieved. "I'm sorry, miss Cassandra. I was only trying to protect these people. You see, there are three groups of people here. The first is a group of slaves that we were once a part of. You aren't the first stragglers to come wandering however."

"Slaves? You were once slaves? How awful.." my true colors began to show as I still faked my humanity but my answers and responses were true to my nature. I pretended to be a little timid and walked to the side of Alastor.

"Yes. It is. We were lucky. The rest of us are driven to exhaustion and hunger by working the fields outside the castle on this floating ground with nothing to eat but table scraps, and whatever demon meat we can steal, kill, or find if we're lucky. We found out long ago that this isn't on any sort of country anymore.. This castle, like you said, isn't natural. Now, before I spill the rest of my guts to you both, how about something to eat? I doubt you've found anything but empty halls and corridors if you've kept to the safer zones. It's been picked clean by the demons and our group here. So, how about it, then?" he seemed to trust us to be telling us all this. It surprised me.

I decided that he was worth our time and that he was truthful based on the sincere expressions on his face and his heartbeat. Many years of keeping the company of professional liars has taught me to read vampires like open books. Humans were no challenge.

Although my body was made to intake blood, regular food was still an option. This adaptation had allowed my father and I to survive where others of our kind could not. We could blend in as normal humans perfectly with this gift and allow us to go unnoticed by lacking the disappearances of humans. It also gave us another option if there were no available humans or demons to prey on.

I smiled gratefully at him, easing my body into a normal relaxed look. "Thank you. We haven't eaten in half a day. It's been hard finding things."

The man smiled before looking shocked. "I haven't introduced myself have I?" I shook my head. "Well, my names Damian. Come with me and we'll get you something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3 History

_**Author's Notes: **_**Please review. I love feedback. It fills my heart with joy when someone takes the time to read my story and tell me what they think. –smile- I take the time to read each and every one of your reviews and at the end of the next chapter I will personally acknowledge you and thank you for taking the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 3 History**

We walked out of the main entrance chambers into a very large room with cots, mats, make-shift tables and many supply crates. This room was very well lit and without the various people to obscure my view, I could clearly see Damian.

Damian was very young looking, perhaps in his late teens or early twenties. He was a fine looking young man with an above average build and he was heavily muscled. He had chocolate brown eyes and burgundy colored hair. His skin was tanned and he usually carried a sword on his hip. He wore a black set of leather that quieted his movements.

We sat in a far corner, out of the way of refugees and soldiers. These people appeared to have been fighting an on-going war for quite some time.

Damian whispered to one of his companions to bring us some food which was promptly placed in front of me and Alastor. Alastor wouldn't eat it of course. He never needed to eat or sate a thirst because he had none. Alastor was.. different. He was on the hierarchy of demon DNA, right above vampires.

Alastor just watched me as I quickly consumed my food. I attempted to be as polite as possible but I hadn't eaten or sated my thirst in over five hundred years. So naturally, I ate quickly. Damian watched in amazement as I gracefully cleaned my plate within a matter of minutes. I looked up, realizing I was being watched by him, shock and embarrassment colored my face slightly.

"I'm sorry.. I was just really hungry..." I managed to spit out. In all of my life I had never felt more embarrassed than I did at this moment in time. I wasn't used to the company of humans and their persistent curiosity; how they studied what they didn't understand and treated it differently. Even if it was another human being.. Or a creature that looked like one.

Damian looked a bit thrown off by my reaction, as if he didn't realize he was staring. "Oh. I, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.. Um.. Oh! About the history of the people here. As I said before we were once a part of the group of slaves. We broke free from our tyrants and overseers many years ago. We used to be a united group of people from one kingdom in the year fifteen hundred." I was a bit shocked, and he noticed. It was one year after I 'died'. "Yes, shocking I know. An entire kingdom swallowed up. Most of our people died from the demon attacks. What was left hid. We know the castle itself isn't natural because we never age beyond our twenties here. That, and the demons. If we are already beyond our twenties we just stop aging. Although most of the older folk died off years ago from the slave labor and demon attacks."

I studied Damian carefully, focusing on his words, heartbeat, and body language. He hadn't lied to me yet, there was no reason to. There were no secrets that needed keeping from the information that he was spilling. He looked like a natural leader and it was obvious to me that he did well under pressure. "So why trust two strangers with this kind of information?" Alastor still hadn't touched his food and slyly switched our plates when Damian was preoccupied with something.

Damian had noticed the plate switch afterwards, however, and before my question could be answered he asked one of his own. "Isn't he hungry? You said you haven't eaten in half a day."

I answered with a smooth lie, feigning innocence and sorrow. "He... When we got to the castle.. Something changed within him. He doesn't need to eat or drink. It's strange, I know, but rather useful." I cleaned this plate as fast as I did to the last one.

Damian looked satisfied with that answer. "Well, we trust two strangers so readily because we need all the help we can get. It's been a long battle with our previous captors. Most people who travel through are willing to help and stay before returning home when it is over. You see, they are near the one entrance of the castle that we know of. They won't let anyone leave because of how prosperous they are. Not to mention the castle isn't on the earth half the time. We look out of the windows and see the ground many miles below us. This is how we know that we are floating high up, only during the night though."

I thought this over for a minute. I knew the castle like the back of my hand. There was only one door and that was the main door. However, there were many of the castle's rooms in nether dimensions that connected to each other with different portals that ultimately led to another portal which my father sealed up when vampire hunters came knocking at his door. The portal led to my father's castle in the Eclipse. There were many portals that led to other the other portals within the castle for easy movement. They did not lead to the nether dimension rooms however. I hardly used the quick travel portals though. I preferred walking and enjoying the company of whoever was with me.

I decided that I would help these people. I did not tolerate slavery, especially if it's their own kind. "I will help you." I said at last.


	4. Chapter 4 A Plan of Sorts

_**Author's Notes: **_**Please review. I love feedback. It fills my heart with joy when someone takes the time to read my story and tell me what they think. –smile- I take the time to read each and every one of your reviews and at the end of the next chapter I will personally acknowledge you and thank you for taking the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 4 A Plan of Sorts**

I quickly discovered that a few of the refugees possessed the gift of magic. "How long have you been staying here?" I asked as we walked along the narrow pathway between crates of various supplies.

"A little over 3 months. We don't normally stay in one place this long but the demons have become so restless we've had no choice but to hold down the fort here." Damian replied.

"I wonder what could have caused the restlessness…." I pondered, though a few ideas had come to mind.

"That's what we've been wondering. I think it may have something to do with the experiments."

"What experiments?" I looked Damian straight into his eyes, stopping us in our path.

"You haven't heard? They've been conducting experiments of demons and humans alike. That swine leader of theirs thinks he can create some kind of super-race of half-demon and half-human." The disgust was clear in Damian's voice.

Rage coursed through my body as I quickly worked my way back to the exit, Alastor hot on my trail. "Lady Cassandra, what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill them all! How dare they experiment on my friends and guardians! I hate them!" A growl that sounded more beastlike than human rumbled deep in my throat, startling the refugees I passed. I pushed aside the people in my way, earning curious glances and angry looks.

After the initial shock of my inhuman like rage surfacing, Damian sprinted to catch up. "Wait! They'll tear you apart!" He called after me.

"Not if I rip them to PIECES!" I shouted, a dark purple shadow coats my hands as my magic comes to front. "They'll never know what hit them…" I said as I climbed the stairs, two at a time.

Damian, panting heavily, grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him. "Come now. I won't let you throw your life away, even if you aren't human."

"How did you know?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I have the power to sense another person's race and abilities. I know the names of all the demons we've come across and I know you're a vampire. That and the growls and magic didn't do you much good at hiding the fact you're a vampire." He chuckled. "I can't let you do this."

I pulled away and continued walking. "You don't know all the powers I possess. Your little trick is nothing compared to what I have seen. I know for a fact that you can't sense all my powers. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." I didn't need to turn around to know the shock on his face from how dark my tone was.

. . .

I continued walking for a couple hours, the only noise being the soft clink of Alastor's armor. He was the first to break the silence. "Don't you think you were a little hard on Damian? He was just trying to protect you."

"No." came my blunt reply.

He was silent for a couple minutes before speaking again, "What if he's right and they are too powerful for you?"

"They won't be." came yet another blunt reply.

Again, another few minutes passed before Alastor spoke up, "I still think-"

"I don't care what you think! This whole thing is a bunch of bullshit! My friends and comrades are being killed and experimented on and all you want me to do is sit on my ass and do nothing!" I snapped at him, my face burning with fury.

"I'm sorry for just trying to protect you and let you think clearly so you don't get yourself killed." He sounded cold but I knew his feelings had been hurt.

My face immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Alastor. I just... I just want thing to go back to the way they were. I miss my friends and the peace of the castle…. I know you're trying to protect me and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just so frustrated…" A lone tear forms at the corner of my ear before falling to the floor, make a soft ping as it turns to diamond.

He reaches down and picks up the tear-shaped diamond. "You have such beautiful tears. It's a shame it's a sin to make vampires cry or I'd be a very wealthy man."

I giggled and smiled at him. "You wouldn't dare make me cry or my father would come hunt you down."

He chuckled, a deep sound that came from within his armor. "That he would." He then removed his helmet and kissed my forehead. I looked into his deep purple eyes and ran my hand through his soft black hair. He pulled away and returned his helmet back to his head and continued walking. "Let's go kill some humans."


	5. Chapter 5 A Strange Meeting

_**Author's Notes: **_**Please review. I love feedback. It fills my heart with joy when someone takes the time to read my story and tell me what they think. –smile- I take the time to read each and every one of your reviews and at the end of the next chapter I will personally acknowledge you and thank you for taking the time to leave a review.**

**Chapter 5 A Strange Meeting**

"Stop moping, my lady. Now's not the right time." Alastor said as we walked along the halls.

I sighed, "I wish it was… You do... wish it so as well… don't you?" I asked timidly.

Alastor stops, takes my hand with one hand while slipping his helmet off with the other. He leans in and kisses my forehead. "More than anything in the world. We have more important things to do right now. We can't afford the distraction." His hand moves from my hand to cradle my face as he leans in and gently kisses my lips. "But I do wish it as you have put it." He smiles before slipping his helmet back on, leaving me gently blushing and dazed. He took my arm and guided me along in my haze.

"Ahem… So… um… What was it we were doing?" I asked, my face still slightly red.

"Killing everything and everyone in our path, my dear." He chuckles. "You are so beautiful…"

"Alastor, I-"

"We're here. I can sense the humans beyond this door." He said as we approached a beautifully, yet battle scarred door. The door had many designs and gold plates carved into it.

"Right…" I opened the door and walked in.

The first thing I saw was about fifty men in shackles of all skin complexions. The rage I felt earlier began to surface.

"KEEP WORKING OR YOUR CHILDREN AND WIVES WILL MEET AN UNTIMELY DEATH!" The men's' heads turned back to their work as they struggled to catch up to their original pace. "My, my, my… What a pretty thing has walked into our midst. You look human. How about a night or few with someone of a certain… taste."

I struggled to hide my disgust as he came into view from behind a corner. He had the biggest belly of any man I had ever seen, almost as if he were pregnant. His face had a certain leer to it and was round with the pointiest chin. His teeth were yellow and rotted while his fingernails were long, brittle, chipped, yellow, _disgusting._

"Get near me, and I'll cut your tiny little-", I began to threaten.

"Is that a threat? You know you want me. Look at my wealth!" He laughed before coughing a hacking cough. I felt sick to my stomach.

"_Touch her and die, you fat bastard._ _I'll kill you myself. _Do you understand?" Alastor said, rage clear in his voice.

"And who might you be?" He waddled towards us. "And who is that sweet thing you have with you? I do love a woman with fight in her…"

Alastor drew his blade faster than a human could see. I began channeling magic to my hands; the familiar dark purple shadow coated them. I swung out my arms; the shackles fell off the previously enslaved men. Their eyes lit up with joy as they regained their freedom. Some ran out, looking for their families while most others picked up shovels or other make-shift weapons at hand and rushed their captors.

A guard rushed towards Alastor, attempting to bash him in with her shield. I pushed my magic towards her as Alastor easily blocked her shield with his blade. My magic had then pushed her back into a neighboring wall, knocking the wind out of her while knocking her out from the collision of her head and the wall.

"Ha! An uprising! How incredibly _**delightful**_!" The fat man's voice turned demonic as his body changed into a large, black, minotaur-like creature. He still retained many humanlike features, such as his fat belly and face.

"He's one of those half-human half-demon experiments! I can sense it!" I shout before I then threw dark fire at his long fur. It caught quickly and he began to scream. Alastor quickly closed in and decapitated him before he got the opportunity to recover.

I threw my hands up, time froze in the large room, and the only light came from the flaming corpse of the minotaur-man.

Alastor moved quickly, dispatching the remaining guards before I released the spell. The innocents began to move toward where the resistance laid.

Alastor came towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist as I pulled off his helmet. He kissed me and our minds melded together, our tongues circled each other. His hands slide down to grip my ass. We eventually pulled away; a tendril of our passion fell from between our lips to the floor below. He pressed his forehead to mine and smiled, he had bent his upper body down to reach me. I giggled as he kissed my lips gently before he pulled away.

"I'm feeling rather tired… Won't you escort me to my bedchambers? We did just free enslaved people after all." I smiled suggestively.

Alastor offered his arm to me. "Of course, my lady Cassandra. Anything for you, my love."

My heart melted as he called me his love. He rarely did and a heat coursed through me. I took his arm and we shared a romantic walk to my bedchambers.

_**CelestialLight1117: Thank you for making my day. I feel like dancing now.**_

_**Alrye: That's fine and thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Night of Passion

_**Author's Notes:**___**Please review. I love feedback. It fills my heart with joy when someone takes the time to read my story and tell me what they think. –smile- I take the time to read each and every one of your reviews and at the end of the next chapter I will personally acknowledge you and thank you for taking the time to leave a review.**

_**If for some reason I should get reported or my story is removed for the explicitness, I'll make an account on AdultFiction and post it there. The name will most likely be Witch Princessa.**_

**Chapter 6 A Night of Passion**

When we arrived at my bedchambers, Alastor scooped me into his arms and set me gently on my bed. "You know it goes against all human customs to do what we're about to do." He grinned devilishly at me as he set his helmet on the floor next to the bed.

"I don't care much for customs. I can't wait for you to rip my bodice off." I winked slyly; my red eyes twinkled with delight. I pulled my long blonde hair over my shoulder, and posed for him.

He grinned lustfully while he slowly undid his gauntlets and dropped them to the floor. "Are you taunting me?"

I looked him over as his chest plate fell to the floor, exposing a finely muscled torso. He had abs of steel and finely chiseled pecks. His arms had just the right amount of veins and his skin was the perfect shade of a tanned light brown. I felt the heat run through me and my desire grew. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Good. That will make this that much sweeter. I've wanted you for the longest time. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said with sincerity in his eyes.

I blushed at his compliment. "Aww, you're so sweet… and unbelievably sexy." I said as he removed his greaves.

Next to fall were his leg plates. I gasped with delight as his shapely thighs became visible. He climbed the bed and crawled over me, his loincloth bulging with his hard on.

His hands gently gripped my hips and worked up to the ties of my dress. With one fluid motion, my dress became loose and he slipped it off, revealing my bodice and lacy panties. He kissed each breast before gently kissing my lips.

"You'll have to be gentle… You're my first." I said timidly. He just smiled and slowly untied my bodice before pulling it off and tossing it aside.

"Since when have I not been gentle to you?" He said before he kissed me again. He leaned in and whispered "I love you."

I smiled before I ran a hand down his chest and abs. They felt warm and as hard as marble. "I love you too." I stared into his eyes and into his soul, and linked our minds together.

Joy, love, and happiness were mutually felt. When he slipped off my panties and I, his loincloth it was near impossible to know who did what at the time.

I gasped as he slowly pushed his long, thick, circumcised cock inside me. I winced slightly and he became gentler. He stroked my cheek, bringing another smile to my face. He held me close and tight and let out a small moan as he was all the way inside of me.

He wrapped one of my curls around his fingers and held it between us. "You have such beautiful hair. It's so soft… You feel amazing around me." He moved the curl back to the side of my head.

He then started to move, fast. I moaned both out of pleasure and pain, as did he through the link between our minds. I gasped as the motion gained a soft sloshing sound from the heat and passion.

He moved in and kissed me passionately, and explored my mouth with his tongue. He felt each crevasse. It was strange feeling both what he felt and what I felt through the link. To know what my mouth tasted like to someone else was a sweet thing.

He began to move with an upward motion as I became easier to work with, the initial tightness of being a virgin faded away. He gained power and speed while his moans and grunts became more prominent. I gasped and moaned loudly, grateful that the thick stone walls blocked out all sound.

He leaned in and nuzzled my neck, and kissed my sweet spots ever so gently. It just continued to urge him on and he sped up. I began to move under him, working with his motions quickly. I let out a long moan and pulled him in close. I licked his lips before I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand while the other clung to him by his back.

He pulled away just long enough to let out a groan before he pressed his lips back to mine. His hands worked their way to my breasts and gently squeezed them. He continued to speed up before he moved his face by my ear and whispered to me. "I'm… I'm going to… _unh_… cum…"

"Give it to me. _Mm!_" I said under my breath.

He let it go inside me and I could feel him pull out of me as he panted over me. His cum was warm and some oozed out onto the bedding. "I love you, Alastor." I said.

"I love you too, Cassandra." He leaned in and kissed me before he laid beside me. I laid my head on his chest and gently drifted asleep.


End file.
